Our Journey to the Roman Empire
by Levesque-Rollins823
Summary: Roman Reigns and Brie Bella have been married for two years and Brie is ready to retire and go home and start a family with Roman. This is going to be to story of their journey to parenthood with all of the ups and downs that they will encounter.
1. Chapter 1

It was Wrestlemania weekend and the buzz in the air was electrifying it was going to be a very special weekend for Roman Reigns and for his wife of nearly two years Brie Bella. Roman was supposed to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship back and his beautiful wife was going to have her last match as she was retiring so they could start their family together. Roman had a daughter Joelle "Jo Jo" from a previous relationship who was now 7 and she was eager to become a big sister. Seth and Roman had autograph sessions at Axxess and Leighla (which was Seth's wife they had dated for 7 years had finally gotten married during his knee injury) was sitting over to the side from Seth while he and Roman were signing the autographs. Brie was conducting interviews on radio row and she was glad that she wasn't going to have to do this after this weekend.

"Welcome to hot mix 97 and we have the one and only Brie Bella with us" the DJ said.

"Good Morning Dallas" Brie said as she smiled.

"We are here on Radio Row at Wrestlemania and this is going to be your last Wrestlemania for awhile how do you feel?" the DJ asked.

"I'm excited about Wrestlemania but it's also surreal to think this will be my last one but what a way to say goodbye in front of 100,000 fans" Brie replied as she looked over and saw Roman look up from the autograph table and wink at her and chills went down her spine he always had that effect on her.

"Why are you retiring at this point in your career?" the DJ asked

"I feel like it's the right time I have accomplished a lot at this stage of my career and I'm ready to start a family with my husband" Brie replied as she looked over at Roman.

"Your husband just happens to be 3 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns" the DJ replied"

"Yes he is and I couldn't be prouder of him" Brie beamed as she looked over at her husband who was smiling and taking a picture with a cute little girl who apparently was so happy to meet her husband.

"So I see lots of superbabies in your future" the DJ stated

"That's the plan" Brie replied.

Seth and Roman were finished with the autographs and were sitting in the hospitality room as Brie finished her interviews on Radio Row so they could go to lunch with Dean and Renee.

"Are you ready for Brie to retire and leave the road with you?" Seth asked Roman as he took a drink of his water.

"I'm going to miss her being on the road with me but getting pregnant is something that she really wants to do and she can't do that and still be in the ring" Roman replied. "What does Jo Jo think about all of this?" Seth asked.

"She is really excited she says she is ready to be a big sister" Roman laughed as he talked about his daughter.

"When are you two going to start having little Rollins running around?" Roman asked as he winked at Leighla

"Not any time soon" Leighla replied as she winked at Seth.

Brie had found them in the hospitality room and walked over to Roman and hugged him tightly and he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"What's wrong babe?" Roman asked as he rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just tired of answering the same damn questions over and over, why are you retiring? What is Nikki going to do without you?" Won't you miss this?" Brie mumbled into his chest.

"Just one more day baby and we have the hall of fame tomorrow night and I will handle all of those questions" Roman replied.

"I admire you Brie for what your decision" Leighla said as she leaned up against Seth's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks Leighla that means a lot to me" Brie said as she hugged Roman from the side.

"Let's go find the Lunatic and the wild child and go eat some food I'm starving" Seth said with a smile

"When are you not hungry" Leighla replied with a laugh

Later that night while Roman was laying in bed watching sportscenter while he was waiting on Brie to finish in the bathroom she comes out wearing a spaghetti strapped cotton shirt that came down just to her underwear. Roman looked up at his beautiful bride and smiled as he waved her over to the bed "What?" Brie asked as she climbed into bed next to him.

"You look damn sexy" Roman said as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss

"I love you" Brie said as they broke the kiss ad she snuggled up to Roman's bare chest and just listened to his heart beat.

"I love you more" Roman replied as he rubbed her back and pulled the covers up their bodies.

"I can't wait until Sunday is over with and I can relax and we can start on our family" Brie said as she rubbed slow circles on Roman's chest.

"I just want for you to be happy Brie that's all I've ever wanted" Roman replied.

"Being your wife and having your baby makes me happy, all I want to be is a mom" Brie said as she yawned.

"We will make it happen Brie I promise" Roman said as he rubbed her back and listened to her breathing even out.

It was the big day Wrestlemania and Brie's last match and her husband was going to be World Heavyweight Champion again and she couldn't be more proud of him. Roman caught Brie sitting on the couch in their dressing room staring off into space she was just in a tshirt and yoga pants she had her hair and make up done but hadn't changed into her ring gear yet. Roman walked over and knelt down in front of his wife and lifted her chin up so he could see her beautiful face and kissed her softly "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Brie replied as she brushed her fingers across his beard.

"I'm so proud of you Brianna Monique Reigns" Roman said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately

Brie was at the gorilla position getting ready to go out to the ring and Roman whispered in her ear "Go kick some ass then come back and tonight we start making babies"

After the match Brie came back through the gorilla with tears in her eyes and the first person she saw was her husband who hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I love you and I'm so proud of you Brianna Reigns"

"It's over I'm no longer Brie Bella I'm now only Brie Reigns" Brie whispered as she hugged Roman tightly.

"I love the sound of that" Roman replied as she kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman Empire

 **I want to say a big thank you for all that have followed, favored and left a comment, this is my first Roman Reigns Fan Fic so I hope that you are enjoying it.**

It was now Summerslam and Brie had decided to travel to New York with Roman for the weekend she had missed being on the road and seeing everyone. She was enjoying being home in Pensacola and had started a few projects around their beach house. They had really being trying to get pregnant since Wrestlemania but so far no luck and Brie was really getting discouraged.

"I'm so glad that your going with me this weekend I'm miss having you on the road with me" Roman said as they were on the plane heading to New York.

"I miss being with you but I really don't miss all of the traveling, I'm enjoying my time at home but I'm ready to see everyone again i just dread all of the pregnancy questions" Brie replied as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We will get there I promise baby, it's only been 4 months and I'm enjoying all of the practice" Roman said as he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"It has it's perks" Brie said as she looked up and smiled at her husband.

Seth, Leighla , Dean and Renee were sitting in catering eating before Seth and Dean had to do a meet and greet they were waiting on Roman to get there.

"I'm excited to see Brie again I haven't seen her in a couple of months," Renee said

"I haven't seen her since Wrestlemania" Leighla replied.

"Roman said that she is really worried since she hasn't gotten pregnant yet" Dean added to the conversation.

"It's just going to take some time it's only been a couple of months" Leighla replied as she winked at Seth.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Renee asked with a smile

"I guess we should tell them babe" Seth replied with a smirk

"There's not much to tell except that Seth and I are going to have a baby" Leighla said with a huge smile.

"You're shitting me right?" Dean said with a shocked look on his face.

"No i'm pregnant but please don't say anything to Brie or Roman just yet, I feel awful that she isn't pregnant yet and I don't want to stress her out" Leighla replied.

"When is the big day? I'm so excited" Renee said as she hugged Leighla

"Around Christmas" Seth beamed with pride.

"Did you know at Wrestlemania?" Renee asked as she leaned into Dean who was just kind of taking it all in and letting the girls do the talking.

"We were trying but we didn't know, we found out a couple of weeks later" Seth said as he rubbed Leighla's tummy.

"I'm just wearing bigger clothes this weekend so nobody will notice I'm not really showing yet, I just don't want to hurt Roman or Brie" Leighla responded.

"I'm sure they will understand sweetie, their day will come" Renee replied.

"You're being awful quiet dude, what's up?" Seth asked Dean

"Nothing, just letting you girls discuss it" Dean replied.

Renee and Dean were back in the production area as Renee was sitting on a crate going through her messages, twitter etc and Dean was taping up his hands for his match later on.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Renee asked Dean

"A lot of stuff, why?" Dean asked as he continued to tape his wrists.

"Is this about Seth or Roman?" Renee asked

"Both actually, I'm glad that Seth is going to be a daddy but I feel bad for Roman because this is going to hurt Brie" Dean replied as he finished up the tape and sat it down by Renee.

"I know I honestly didn't know that Seth and Leighla were actually trying to have a baby" said as she put her hands on Dean's shoulders and he he put his hands on her hips

"Me either" Dean replied as he leaned up and kissed Renee softly.

Roman and Brie were walking backstage and saw Dean and Renee and Roman let out whistle to them and Renee looked up and saw Brie and jumped down off the crates and ran to give her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you" Renee said as she hugged Brie

"I've missed you too" Brie replied.

"How has the beach life been, your looking all tan" Dean asked as he walked over and gave her a hug as well.

"It's been good, very relaxing" Brie replied with a smile as she hugged Roman from the side.

"Have you seen Seth? I need to go over a few things with him before tonight" Roman asked

"I haven't seen him since we were in catering a little while ago" Dean replied

"I'm going to go and check and see if I can find him, are you coming with me or staying with Renee?" Roman asked Brie.

"I'm going to stay with Renee, I will catch up with you in the locker room before you match babe" Brie replied as she kissed him.

"I'm going with Roman, I will see you later sweetcheeks" Dean said to Renee as he kissed her then slapped her on the ass.

"Not if I see you first" Renee replied as she slapped Dean on his ass.

Roman and Dean found Seth down by the ring going over some stuff with Joey Mercury and Leighla was sitting in one of the seats on the front row texting someone. Dean knew that this would be a good time to talk to Roman without Brie around so he went over and sat down by Leighla and told her what he had in mind and she agreed. She motioned for Seth and Roman to come over to the seats.

"What's up babe?" Seth asked as he walked over with Roman.

"I think we need to tell Roman so he can tell Brie" Leighla said

"Tell me what?" Roman asked perplexed

"Leighla and I are going to have a baby, we know that you and Brie have been trying and we don't want this to upset her" Seth said as he ran his hands over his beard.

"Wow, that's great news I didn't know you were trying" Roman replied

"We were kind of shocked when we found out honestly" Seth said.

"I just don't want to hurt Brie because she really wants a baby and I know that you have been trying" Leighla said to Roman.

"It will be ok I will talk to her about it, but can we not say anything until after tomorrow night?" Roman asked

"No problem dude you got it" Seth said as he slapped him on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big shout out/thank you to all that have commented, favored and followed this story, It's about to get interesting so I hope you stick around for the ride. Please let me know what you think**.

It had been a long couple of months since Summerslam for Brie and Roman filled with frustration and lots of doctor's appointments. It seemed that in order for them to have a baby they were going to have to go through IVF Treatments and it was putting a strain on their relationship. Roman hated to see Brie in pain and that's exactly what she was going through every time she had to give herself a shot or he had to help give it to her. She had bruises all over her stomach and lower hips and the hormones she was taking had her emotions all over the place. Roman had some house shows in the Florida area and then RAW was going to be in Orlando which was only about a 2 hour drive from Tampa so he was excited and really wanted Brie to come to the arena with him. Brie was out on the deck wearing one of Roman's Georgia Tech's Jersey's that came down past her knees and her hair in a ponytail she loved to sit out on the deck in the mornings and watch the waves come up on the shore. Roman came out on the deck with gym shorts on and his hair in a messy bun and flip flops he loved seeing his wife in her favorite Georgia Tech Jerseys of his that she slept in. He walked over and kissed her softly "Morning beautiful" he said as he sat down beside her on the couch and she cuddled up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Morning babe" Brie said as she wrapped her arm around his waist Roman loved that Brie was very touchy and always loved to cuddle.

"How long have you been awake?" Roman asked as he rubbed Brie's back

"About an hour, I didn't want to wake you because you were sleeping so soundly" Brie replied."

"Do you want me to give you the shot this morning?" Roman asked as he took a drink of his coffee

"if you want too" Brie mumbled as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being in her husband's arms.

"Are you going with me to the arena today?" Roman asked and automatically felt his wife tense up.

"I don't know" Brie replied as she hugged Roman a little tighter.

"Brie, look at me sweetheart, I really want you to go with me tonight" Roman said as he looked down at his wife.

"I don't know if I'm up to it Roman" Brie said as she sat up from Roman's chest.

"I haven't pushed you on this and I have really tried to be there and support you but I'm asking you to please do this for me" Roman pleaded with his wife.

"Why is it so important for me to be there with you tonight?" Brie asked as she drew her legs up to her chest up under the jersey.

"Because I miss having you with me at the arena and I think you need to quit hiding out and be with our friends who you haven't seen since Summerslam" Roman replied as he pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen out of Brie's ponytail.

"Is Leighla going to be there?" Brie asked as she took a drink of her hot tea.

"I think so she usually is when we are in Florida so she can see everyone and she really wants to see you while she is here" Roman replied.

"Why? its not like we are best friends or anything" Brie said

"Damn it Brianna, It's not her fault that she is pregnant and you aren't, she was so worried that you would be hurt by this and Seth is afraid that you were going to hate her for it and now I can see why he was concerned" Roman said irritated.

"So what if I don't want to go and see her in her maternity clothes and hear everybody talk about when their baby is due and I'm so sorry for you Brie, your time will come shit" Brie replied as she started to get up from the couch but Roman stopped her.

"Are you really going to be that fucking selfish?" Roman asked as he saw the tired and weary look on his wife's face

"I'm done with this conversation if you want to help me with my shot then I'm going up to the bedroom now if not then I will do it myself like I usually do" Brie said as she got up from the couch and started to walk inside. Roman sat there for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts he was mad at his wife's behavior and he was mad at himself for letting it get this far without him saying something about it. Brie had gone up to their bedroom and was sitting on the bed wiping the tears from her face with a Kleenex she wasn't proud of the way she had just acted but she couldn't help her feelings. Roman had come up to the bedroom and saw Brie sitting on the bed crying he could never stand to see his wife in tears.

"Brie I'm sorry I got upset downstairs" Roman said as he stood in the doorway.

"It's ok I just don't think I can go and handle all of the sympathy crap tonight Roman I'm just not up to it" Brie replied.

"Can you please just put our problems aside for a minute and please be happy for our friends, I know that they would do the same for us, Brie we are going to have a baby, yes it's taking longer than what we planned for but it's going to happen that's why we are doing all of this shit for. I honestly can't stand to see you in pain and with bruises all over your body and to see the heartache every month when you get your period but I'm with you 100 % in this journey because I love you" Roman said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Why do you put up with me?" Brie asked as she could see the love and devotion in her husband's eyes.

"Because I love you Brianna Reigns although you do make it tough sometimes" Roman replied with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too" Brie said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go and get your shot done so we can take a shower together and work on that baby" Roman said as he kissed her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Journey to the Roman Empire

 **This one is a little intense so I hope you enjoy it, I will make the next chapter longer so please tell me what you think will happen.. Thanks for all of the comments, favs and follows you don't know how much I appreciate them**

Today was a big day in Roman and Brie's lives today was the day that they removed Brie's eggs this was going to be the most painful part of the process. She was going to be given a local anesthetic and the doctor was going to insert an ultrasound probe through her vagina to look at her ovaries and identify the follicles. A thin needle is then inserted through the vaginal wall to remove the eggs from the follicles. Brie was sitting on the bed with her feet n the stirrups as Roman was sitting on a stool holding her hand and not sure if he was ready for this. The doctor came in and gave Brie the anesthetic and Brie who was afraid of needles buried her head in Roman's chest as he leaned down where he ran his fingers through her hair and he was whispering to her until the doctor told Brie to relax her muscles they would give the anesthetic time to start to work. Roman leaned down and kissed Brie softly on the lips and told her he loved her. He watched her grip his hand and wince as the inserted the ultrasound probe then he shielded her eyes with his chest as the inserted the needle and removed her eggs. He didn't think he could take much more of seeing his wife in pain when they were done he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly. The doctor explained that she could have some cramping and possibly some spotting tonight so to take it easy and keep her feet propped up as much as possible. Roman got Brie home and situated on the couch with a blanket

"What do you want to eat baby? Roman asked as he made his way to the kitchen

"How about some of your special soup?" Brie replied as she snuggled up under the blanket.

"I can do that give me a couple of minutes" Roman called out from the kitchen. Brie flipped on the tv and a rerun of Total Diva's was on and she decided to watch it she missed filming with the girls sometimes but she didn't miss the camera's around all of the time now. Roman brought the soup out in a bowl with handles that Brie liked to drink it out of. "You need to take your pain pills baby" Roman said as he handed the bowl to her and went to get her pills.

"I don't need them yet baby" Brie said as she took a bite of her soup

"I don't want you to start hurting so just take them now please babe" Roman said as he handed her the pills and a water bottle.

"Only because you asked nicely" Brie replied with a smile.

Roman sits down next to her on the couch and starts checking messages, tweets, etc on the ipad.

"I'm done Ro" Brie said as she laid the bowl down on the table and laid her head on Roman's chest and snuggled up to her husband.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom and get comfortable baby?" Roman asked as he rubbed Brie's arm with his fingertips.

"Mmm too tired to move" Brie mumbled into Roman's chest.

"I'll carry you" Roman said as he picked Brie up and carried her to the bedroom and got her all situated in bed.

"I need my pillow" Brie said as she yawned

"Your pillow at your service" Roman smiled as he got on the bed and Brie snuggled up to his chest and got comfortable.

"I'm very proud of you Brianna, you were one tough cookie today and you're going to make a great mom" Roman said as he kissed her on the head and listened to her breathing even out. Brie's phone began to vibrate so Roman picked it up before it woke up his wife and looked and saw that it was Nikki.

"Hey" Roman said softly

"How is my sister and why are you whispering?" Nikki asked

"You're sister is ok she is currently asleep beside me and that's why I'm whispering" Roman replied.

"What did the doctor say?" Nikki asked

"We should be able to do the implant in 3 to 5 days, it has to work Nikki because I can't let her go through this again not after I saw what she went through today" Roman replied.

"That bad huh?" Nikki asked

"It just has to work because she deserves to be a mom after all she has put her body through" Roman replied.

"Have her call me when she wakes up" Nikki said

"I will" Roman replied as he kissed Brie on the temple and texted Dean and Seth that Brie did well today and that they could finish the process hopefully in 3 to 5 days. He loved his wife with all of his heart but he couldn't stand to see her go through this again he thought watching her wrestle was hard but this was the most difficult thing he had witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey

 **Sorry I know its been awhile since I have updated this story, I was having writers block but I have had some requests so I hope this was worth the wait. Please let me know by commenting.**

It had been a very long journey for Roman and Brie went it came to starting a family, they had gone through months of trying, fertility treatments and failed IVF. Brie had gone into a depression and would not go to any of the shows with Roman because she didn't want to face everyone and tell them that they were unsuccessful at starting a family. Brie especially didn't want to have to see Seth and Leighla since their son Carson was a couple of months old now and it would hurt to much. Roman didn't know what else to do to help his wife and he was about at his wits end because all he wanted to do was to give her the family that she wanted so bad. He was sitting in the gym on a weight bench staring off into space when Dean came into they gym and saw his best friend who looked like the weight of the world was on is shoulders.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Dean asked as Roman snapped out of his thoughts and toweled off his face.

"Just trying to work out some of the stress" Roman replied

"Is Brie still depressed?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bench next to Roman.

"I honestly don't know what to do to help her anymore and I'm just tired" Roman said as he took a drink of his water.

"Have you tried counseling?" Dean asked as he was worried about his friend.

"I suggested it to Brie but she wouldn't consider it " Roman said as he got up from the weight bench.

"What can I do to help?" Dean asked as Roman put the towel around his neck

"I wish I knew Uce I wish I knew" Roman said as he walked towards the locker room.

It had been a long weekend for Roman with houseshows and RAW he was ready to go home but he didn't know what condition Brie would be in when he got there. He walked in and saw that Brie was laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi babe" Roman said as she sat down beside her on the couch and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi" Brie said softly as she looked at her husband he looked tired both physically and emotionally drained.

"What did you do today?" Roman asked as he pulled Brie into a hug.

"Not much, went for a walk on the beach talked to my mom on the phone" Brie replied.

"How is Kathy?" Roman asked as he ran his hand up and down Brie's arm.

"She's good she is worried about me as usual" Brie replied.

"That makes two of us" Roman said as he looked down at his wife with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to be a disappointment to you" Brie said as she sat up from Roman.

"You haven't disappointment me Brianna but I don't know what else to do to make you feel better Roman replied as he brushed a hair back from he face that had fallen from her pony tail.

"I just want to be a mom that's all" Brie said as tears started to form

"I know baby I know, we will find a way I promise" Roman replied as he brushed the tears away from his wife's face.

Roman started searching ways to start a family with Brie and after a long talk with his mom and with Kathy they both suggested maybe adoption was the route to take. Roman started looking into adoption agencies and what the requirements were and what it would take once he had all of the information gathered it was time to talk to his wife about it. Brie was in the laundry room folding some towels when Roman saw her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck and asked her to come into the office he had something he wanted to discuss with her. She followed him into the office perplexed with what he wanted to talk to her about and sat down on the couch in the office. Roman grabbed the folder off the desk and sat down next to her and opened the folder with what could lead to their future family.

 **I know this was kind of short, but I will make it up on the next chapter. What do you all think about Romans adoption plan? will Brie go for it? will it help her out of the depression?**


End file.
